The Diomede Star
by LookToMyBookshelf
Summary: Russia and America discuss their latest achievement of the first ship sent to establish the first colony on another planet.  Dear I'm bad at this.  Written for the Russiamerica CMC event.


Title: The Diomede Star

Author: Looktomybookshelf

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: "Let both sides seek to invoke the wonders of science instead of its terrors. Together let us explore the stars, conquer the deserts, eradicate disease, tap the ocean depths, and encourage the arts and commerce. " - John F. Kennedy

Summary: Russia and America discuss their latest achievement of the first ship sent to establish the first colony on another planet. (Dear I'm bad at this.)

They sat back to back, leaning against one another on one of the last grassy hills left in Florida, watching as the greatest endeavor that humans ever undertook became a distant light in the night sky, a star of hope heading to a new home. After the initial launch of _The Diomede,_ America and Russia started passing Russia's trusty bottle of vodka back and forth, trying to still the paranoia fueled fear that the supersized colonial space shuttle would break up while exiting the atmosphere, full of one million Russians and one million Americans. It was painful for them, loosing so many people at once, but the shared vodka dulled the pain.

Breaking the hours-long silence between the two as soon as they felt their people leave the solar system America said, "_The Gvozdev_ is going to be ready to launch soon won't it?" Russia mumbled a quiet "Da." in response, eyes still trained on the night sky. "And Asians' _The Edo_ and _The Mutianyu_ have both begun production too, plus the EU has already drafted a plan for their own set of ships, along with the Pan-African league." America passed the bottle back to Russia.

"Da." Russia said, frowning as he grabbed the now empty bottle. "You drank the last of it Amerika, you owe me another bottle. And none of the cheap Swedish imports that you often try but ultimately fail to bribe me with."

"Fine, whatever." America waved him off with a (slightly) drunken flick of his wrist, "But think about it, we've really saved the world, haven't we? Twenty years ago everyone was in a panic because of the overpopulation issues- I mean, even _you_ with that massive chunk of land had to implement population restriction laws- and now everything will be better. And we did that. Us, America and Russia, Ivan and Alfred, the great combatants of the Cold War, saved the world." Alfred jumped up, pulling Ivan to his feet and started laughing. "We did it!"

It was near impossible to fight against the tide of overabundant energy that the young nation exuded and Russia started laughing too, hugging the other in a drunken haze. Still standing, America leaned back against Russia's chest and looked back out to the vast expanse of sky, Russia wrapped his arms around America's waist, leaning his chin on the top of America's head, smiling from the jubilant outburst from before. "There's going to be a whole new little colony up there Ivan he or she is going to be like our little kid won't they? And when the _The Gvozdev _lands it will be like having twins, won't it?"

Russia hummed happily, placing a kiss on the top of America's head. "I want to make sure they have a good life, one without disease or war or strife, give them the knowledge so that they don't have to suffer the trials of their own lands. We will give that to them Amerika. A perfect world far removed from the bloody history of this one." This time, it was America who hummed happily in response.

"No more fighting, no more wars, isn't it painfully ironic of us to create a world like that? Almost than a hundred years ago we had our missiles pointed at each other, ready to destroy each other at all costs, just as long as the other wasn't left standing."

"I try not to think about that time too much, it makes me…" He paused, letting the unfinished idea fall to the ground. It was where things like that belonged. "It was always your people that were the idealists, trying to create the perfect society. I am not such a person who thinks that can even be achieved no matter how much I want it. Most days, I feel that I am just along for the ride, basking in that blind hope that you seem to radiate."

"I'm hopeful because of you Ivan, we've turned things around from a point that no one thought was possible. We worked together on the greatest project that has ever been accomplished, and I know that I couldn't have gotten all those people up there without you Ivan. We've worked together for the past two decades, to make this dream real, and it's going to be fucking hard doing things without your snide comments to back me up."

"I do not know what I would do with myself if I did not have to deal with correcting your mistakes all the time, life shall get pretty boring."

"Then don't leave okay? Or else I'll have to show up at your doorstep and follow you around until you let me in again."

"You looked like a cute little lost puppy out there in the snow, begging for me to let you in on my space program since NASA temporarily shut down. If I could not turn you away then, what makes you think I could turn you away now? I promise to stay with you Amerika."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Promise on the future of the colonies?"

"Amerika, I love you and do not wish to leave you, and that is my promise."

"Love you too." America tilted his head back, giving Russia a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Throughout the night they stood there, snuggled together watching the stars, wondering about the new little message of hope that they had sent across the galaxy.

A/N:

This is why I need to stop reading Ender's Game so much. XD

1.)_ The Diomede_ is named for the Diomede Islands, located in the Bering Strait between America and Russia. Russia owns Big Diomede Island and America owns Little Diomede Island.

2.) _The Gvozdev_ is also named after the Diomede Islands, however this is what they are called in Russian.

3.) _The Edo_ is named after the original name of Japan's capital, Tokyo.

4.) The Mutianyu is named after the longest stretch of the Great Wall of China that has been reconstructed.

5.) "You looked like a cute little lost puppy out there in the snow, begging for me to let you in on my space program since NASA temporarily shut down."- Apparently since no more manned space flights are taking place here in America, our pilots are going over to work for the Russian RKA (Russian Federal Space Agency). I can totally see America begging Russia to go up with them.


End file.
